1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and, more specifically, to a Collapsible Organizer for in-Vehicle Storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Most fast food restaurants offer drive-through service. If the driver is only purchasing a single meal, this can be a very convenient way to have a meal when a sit-down meal is not possible. Problems arise, however, when the driver is purchasing meals for several people. In that case, the driver must determine a way to safely restrain multiple drinks and food containers within a moving car. The seats are not level, there's no easy way to strap things down, and furthermore, there is no easy way to tote the meals out of the car and into the house upon arrival. A number of prior inventors have attempted to address this issue.
Mankey, U.S. Pat. No. D368,889 for “Car Caddy” depicts the design for a non-collapsible storage accessory for vehicles that is fairly small in size and limited in its capacity.
Catenacci, U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,088 for “Collapsible Vehicle Storage Container” discloses a collapsible box for attaching to the flat area underneath a seat bottom. While it does collapse, it does not provide convenient and handy storage for food and beverages that is attachable to a vehicle passenger seat.
Weisbrodt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,401 is a device that attaches to the passenger seat, but only provides very limited storage capacity, and is not collapsible.
Goings, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,445 describes a “Car Seat Tray” that creates a level surface on a seat bottom, and upon which drinks and other items can be held. The Goings device is also very limited in its storage capacity, and is not collapsible.
What is needed, then, is a storage container for attaching to, or resting upon, a vehicle seat that has substantial storage capacity, and is further collapsible so that it can be stored underneath the vehicle seat when not in use.